The Cupids Arrow Complications: Fan Forum Valentines challenge
by Boys3allC
Summary: Fan Forum Valentines day Challenge entry: Howardette and Rajily jet off to Aspen for a romantic couples weekend while Lenny and Shamy stay in Pasadena and try to keep the romance alive, what could possibly go wrong? This is a one-shot


Friday February 13th at 12:00 pm: Raj's office

"Guess what, Bernadette won some sort of contest at her job and the prize is a Valentine's Day weekend in Aspen." Raj tells Emily over lunch.

"That's great what did she do to win?" Emily asks.

"I've no idea. But the trip is for four and they have invited us to go with them! Isn't that amazing? Our first Valentine's Day together will be in Aspen Colorado!"

"Why did they invite us? Why not Leonard and Penny, or Sheldon and Amy?" Emily asks confused.

"I am Howard's best friend!" Raj points out.

"Yeah. But I am not Bernadette's, and we both know who wears the pants there." Emily says taking a bite of her hamburger.

"Well okay, Sheldon read that the Shining took place in a hotel in Colorado and refused to go. Leonard and Penny did not want to share their first Valentine's Day as an engaged couple with another couple. So that left us and now we are going to have a romantic getaway!"

"Our first trip together, this is kind of a big deal don't you think?" Emily asks concerned.

"Yeah maybe but I do not think that means we shouldn't do it. Just imagine it; us spending the weekend riding the slopes."

"Do you even know how to ski?" she asks tilting her head at him

"Or in a chalet sipping hot chocolate with your favorite cocoa skinned love god." Raj amends taking her hand into his.

"Ok you've sold me. When do we leave?"

Friday February 13th 5:30 pm: Leonard's Car

"Is Amy mad at you for not wanting to go to Colorado with Howard and Bernadette?" Leonard asks Sheldon.

"Not at all. After our train trip last year we both agreed that this year it was my turn to select our Valentine's Day activity. Also Amy has secretly been mad at Bernadette for months about some comment she made to her and was in no mood to spend an entire weekend with her." Sheldon tells him.

"Really, I did not know that." Leonard says

"That's why it's a secret. Honestly Leonard, it is like you are not even listening sometimes." Sheldon shakes his head. "Is Penny mad at you for not wanting to go?"

"No. It was Penny who did not want to go. Neither of us wanted to spend our first Valentinus's Day as an engaged couple listening to Howard and Bernadette fight."

"Understandable." Sheldon says nodding his head

"So, this is a big Valentine's Day for you, do you have any special plans for Amy?"

"How is this Valentine's Day different from any of the other Valentine's Days I have spent with her? Our plans are to stay at home order a pizza and watch Guardians of the Galaxy."

"Sheldon, this is the first Valentine's Day where you love Amy! You have to do something more than pizza and a movie!" Leonard says exasperated

"No its not, I loved Amy last Valentine's Day and the one before that." Sheldon tells him and Leonard rolls his eyes

"That may be true, but this is the first year where you are not the only one who knows it!"

"Interesting. So you are saying that since declarations have been made, now I am expected to ramp up my romantic efforts?" Sheldon asks him.

"Yes. Do you want to hear what I am doing for Penny?" Leonard asks.

"Not really, it no doubt involves some over the top romantic gesture that Penny's return gesture will never match up to. Then you will say you are fine with it while secretly stewing over the fact you spent thousands on her and all she got you was gas station chocolate." Leonard turns to glare at him but says nothing.

Friday February 13th 7:00 pm: Penny's Apartment

"So that's it. Howard just confirmed that Raj and Emily are coming with us to Aspen." Bernadette sighs. "Are you sure neither of you two can make it?"

"Sorry, but I promised Sheldon it would be his choice this year." Amy says taking a sip of wine. "So yeah, instead of spending a weekend in Aspen I get to watch a marathon of goofy space movies."

"Leonard is planning some crazy romantic dinner with some unbelievably thoughtful and sweet gift." Penny says annoyed rolling her eyes.

"You poor thing." Amy says sarcastically.

"I know, but this year I think I am finally going to romance the pants of Leonard." Penny tells them.

"Taking his pants off? Effective, but not entirely clever." Amy tells her.

"No, I have a good job now and I have actually bought him something!" Penny says walking into her bedroom and retrieving her bag. Penny hands the bag to Amy and pulls out a platinum I.D. bracelet. Amy examines it while Bernadette looks over her shoulder.

"What are the dates inscribed on it?" Bernadette asks

"They are the day we first met, our first date, our first real date, the day we got back together, and the day we got engaged."

"Aww, that is so sweet, Leonard will love it." Bernadette coos.

"I know I am going to be all 'In your face Hofstadter! Who is the romance ninja now?'" Penny says striking a karate pose.

"He would love it even more if you gave it to him in Aspen, in front of a roaring fire, with your two of your best friends." Bernadette wheedles.

"No Bernadette, we are staying here. You'd think that you would be used to spending time with Raj by now. He was Howard's first love, I mean that wasn't his mother." Penny sniggers and Bernadette gives her a dirty look.

"Raj is fine, he practically lives with us for god's sake! No I am worried about spending time alone Emily." Bernadette tells them.

"I think that Emily is nice, I am sure that if you spend more time with her you would really start to like her. I mean it took you a while to get use to me when Sheldon and I first started dating." Amy says.

"Yeah, and the first night I had to spend with you in a hotel room I thought I was going to kill you." Penny tells her patting her on the head.

Saturday February 14th 8:00 am: LAX

"This is so exciting!" Bernadette chirps. "In just a couple hours we will be in a winter wonderland!"

"Do you know how to ski?" Emily asks Bernadette.

"Yes, my family used to take skiing trips every winter, how about you?"

"Same as you, my family went to Vale almost every year. Although I must admit I like to snowboard better than ski."

"I have always wanted to try snowboarding. Maybe you could teach me a few things." Bernadette tells her.

"Sure, I think it will probably be just us out on the slopes am I right." Emily laughs.

"Hey, I went skiing once. Raj and I will be hitting the slopes." Howard tells them.

"Speak for yourself dude, I just downloaded the newest Nicholas Sparks on my kindle. This little brown bear will be parked in front of the fire reading about unrequited love." Raj says.

Saturday February 14th 10:00 am: Apartment 4A

"Hey Sheldon I am getting ready to leave for the day I have some errands I need to run. Is there anything that you need before I go?" Leonard asks as he picks up his keys from the bowl by the door.

"Need?" Sheldon asks distracted looking up from his computer.

"Yeah, am leaving for the day I won't be back until tonight. Is there anything that you need before I go? Because I am not rushing back here if you discover you are out of Amy's favorite tea and need a ride to Whole Foods." Leonard tells him opening up the front door.

"Don't be silly I bought two boxes last time so we would not run out." Sheldon tells him.

"Fine I am gone then."

"I do not need the constant updates Leonard, I follow you on Twitter isn't that enough?" Sheldon says turning back to his computer. Leonard shakes his head and heads out the door slamming it behind him. Sheldon looks up from his computer and stares at the door.

"I thought he would never leave." Sheldon mutters to himself getting up and retrieving his coat.

Saturday February 14th 1:00pm: Aspen.

"You weren't lying when you said we would be in a winter wonderland." Howard tells Bernadette and she sighs. When they got off the plane the snow had been falling in fat enticing flakes. However as they made their way to the hotel the wind strength increased and the snow started to fall in earnest. Now in the hotel an hour later it is almost a complete white out with no end in sight.

"This is a disaster! It does not help that there appears to be a convention of tattoo artists here this weekend." Bernadette says eyeing the various people milling around the lobby. All with elaborate tattoos covering their bodies.

"I'm fine, all the more reason to stay inside and lose myself in some Sparks." Raj says.

"Or we could go upstairs write our own romance novel." Emily tells him giving him an exaggerated wink.

"That was cheesy on purpose, I loved it let's go." Raj tells her and they head upstairs together.

"You want to go upstairs and write our own book." Howard asks rising his eyebrows.

"Oh please, that would be more like a paragraph." Bernadette says stomping up the stairs.

Saturday February 14th 1:30 pm: Whole Foods

"Excuse me." Sheldon says tapping an employee on the shoulder.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"Could you point me in the direction of food that requires minimal preparation but would still impress your girlfriend?"

"We have some excellent options in our frozen food aisle."

"Frozen food aisle!" Sheldon says incredulously. "Please, if I wanted to woo my girlfriend with frozen food I would have gone to Trader Joe's" Sheldon snorts derisively.

"My apologies, have you seen the take home dinners we have in our deli section? Just a few seconds in the microwave, plop it on a plate and voila looks and tastes like homemade."

"Let's try that and while we are at it could you recommend me your most grape juice tasting wine?"

Saturday February 14th 2:30 pm: Penny's Apartment

"Hey" Penny says picking up her phone.

"Hey, we still set for tonight" Leonard asks

"No, I am going to cancel my Valentine's date with my fiancé! Of course we are still on for tonight."

"'Okay, pick you up at eight then. Love you."

"Love you." Penny says hanging up the phone. "Alright Amy you need to help me pick out my outfit for tonight. I want it to say sexy without being slutty."

"Hmm, we may have to take you shopping," Amy says looking through her closet at her selection of dresses.

"No, I am sure there is something here that will work. What about you Amy, what are you going to wear?"

"This." Amy says gesturing at her outfit which consists of her old standby striped cardigan, button down and blue jean skirt.

"Cute." Penny says nodding her head. "But what if you wore something like this." Penny says pulling out a purple dress and holding it up to her body.

"Not exactly my style." Amy says pushing the dress away.

"Don't you remember how Sheldon reacted when he saw you in your prom dress? Wouldn't you like to make his eyes pop out of his head again?" Penny asks tossing the dress on the pile on her bed.

"No, I want to make his eyes pop out by just being me." Amy says sadly sitting on the bed.

"Sweetie, you will be you. Just you with more of your cleavage out." Penny says sitting down next to her and wrapping her arm around her.

"Alright let's go shopping." Amy says.

Saturday February 14th 3:00 pm: Aspen

"Come on Bernie, we can still have plenty of fun without going skiing." Howard tells her as she stares moodily out the window at the thick swirling snow.

"Oh, Howie, it's just that I was really looking forward to it. I have not been skiing in years. That is the reason I wanted to win the contest so bad. I worked so hard and now it is all for nothing." Bernadette sighs moving away from the window, she is still dressed in her snow bunny outfit and resembles a tiny blonde Eskimo.

"Not for nothing, we are still going to have a great time. We have Raj and Emily and we can play games together. Or go down to the lobby and drink something warm by the fire. You will see Bernie, we will still have lots of fun." Howard tells her wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.

"The lobby is full of those scary tattoo enthusiasts." Bernadette counters.

"Just because they have tattoos does not mean they are scary. Emily has tattoos."

"Emily scares the crap out of me!"

"I am sure she is just as frightened of you as you are of her." Howard tells her but before Bernadette can answer there is a knock on their door. Howard opens it and Raj and Emily are outside Raj holding a bottle of champagne.

"So is everyone enjoying their stay so far? Our room is lovely. The bed is extremely comfortable.

"I wouldn't know about the bed, I have been trying to cheer up Bernie since we came up to our room." Howard tells him.

"Come now let's not let a little snow dampen our festivities! We are in a beautiful city with two beautiful women and I just had sex!" Raj says walking through the door.

"What do you say Bernadette, let's try to salvage this trip." Howard tells her and Bernadette softens.

"Oh alright."

Saturday February 14th 4:00 pm: Wal-Mart Pharmacy.

"What do you have to get here?" Penny asks Amy as they approach the drop off window of the pharmacy.

"I have to get some medication refilled. It will just take a minute." Amy tells her as she walks up to the counter and talks to the female assistant. Whilst Penny waits for Amy she glances around the room looking at the people when she sees someone she knows.

"Hey Amy, look its Sheldon." Penny says tapping her on the shoulder.

"What. Where?" Amy asks looking around until she spots him carrying a shopping basket and standing in front of a display of boxed candy.

"I wonder what he is doing here, I know he is not with Leonard because he has just rung me to tell me he is home."

"Then how did he get here? You know Sheldon does not drive, and he hates riding the city transport on the weekends." Amy tells her ducking behind an aisle to look at him.

"Look he is getting in line at the pharmacy." Penny hisses and they see him join the line that is moving very slowly. "Let's go ask him!" Penny says.

"No. I mean he might think we are following him." Amy says.

"Come on, you still have to get your medicine anyway. What's the big deal?"

"I don't want Sheldon to see what I am getting." Amy pleads.

"What. Are you getting birth control?" Penny says sarcastically and Amy flushes bright red."Oh my god! You are!" Penny squeals.

"Shhh! It's not what you think, I am on it to help with my adult onset acne but it might give Sheldon the wrong idea."

"They give it to you in a bag, he won't even know what it is." Penny says.

"Fine, let's go." Amy says moving to get in line behind Sheldon.

"Oh hey! Oh my god Sheldon! What a small world!" Penny says as she gets behind him. Sheldon turns around slowly looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"What are you two doing here?" he asks maneuvering something in his basket to cover the contents.

"Oh you know, just shopping, picking up some scripts just like you." Penny tells him.

"Yes well, if you will excuse me I believe it is my turn to get my medicine. As it would be a violation of HIPPA for you to follow me I think you should stand behind the line" Sheldon approaches the counter looking back cagily at them. He gives his name and birthdate to the girl behind the register and she smiles dreamily at him.

"Your shirt is so awesome!" she tells him still giving him a dopey grin.

"Yes." Sheldon says shortly.

"The Green Lantern equation I love it, where did you even find something like that?"

"It is amazing what you can find on the internet." He tells her as she rings up his purchases. Amy strains to see what he is buying but the girl is bagging them quickly as she chatters on about comic book nonsense to Sheldon, who much to Amy's chagrin is not acting as annoyed by the chatty pharmacy girl as she would hope. When the transaction is over Amy walks up to the counter and Sheldon hastily grabs his bags and touches her lightly on the arm.

"I have got to be going, see you tonight?"

"Yes, what time?"

"Be at my apartment at say 7:30?" he says before walking briskly off. Amy walks up to the register and clears her throat as the girl continues to stare at Sheldon's retreating back. The girl flushes pink and mumbles an apology before looking down and sees a bag still on the counter.

"Oh No! I think he forgot one of his bags! Maybe I should go after him and give it to him." The girl moans.

"Not necessary, I am his girlfriend I will take it to him." Amy says brusquely emphasizing the word girlfriend, annoyed by the girl's overt attentions.

"Oh, would you, thanks." She says hastily ringing up Amy's medicine and hands her Sheldon's abandoned bag.

"Wow, I never thought of Sheldon as a stud muffin but that girl was practically drooling over him." Penny remarks impressed.

"I know, she nearly got a purse tossed upside her head." Amy tells her.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, Sheldon did not even glance at her, and I could tell he was not listening to a word she was saying. He was too interested in trying to block from view whatever it was he was buying. Speaking of which what is in the bag he left behind?"

"Penny, I am not going to violate his privacy and look in his bag."

"Oh come on, Amy! Just a peek he won't even know, aren't you even a little curious?" Penny asks.

"Alright, alright," Amy agrees and opens the bag and immediately throws a hand over her mouth in shock.

"What?" Penny asks looking inside the bag Amy is holding out in front of her as she peers inside she whispers. "Holy crap on a cracker."

Saturday February 14th 5:00 pm: Apartment 4A

"Hey Where did you go?" Leonard asks as he sees Sheldon enter the apartment carrying several shopping bags.

"Oh Leonard, I would say I was at the Zoo, but I think my shopping bags emblazoned with the logos of the stores I visited should give you a clue." Sheldon says annoyed

"I can see that but I thought you said you did not want anything when I told you I was heading out" Leonard states rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I did, but as it turns out there were a few things that I needed to pick up." Sheldon says evasively heading to the kitchen.

"How did you get to Whole Foods and the pharmacy? I thought you hated riding public transport on the weekends." Leonard asks.

"I thought you were going to be out all day anyways?" Sheldon says trying to change the subject.

"Don't worry, I will be gone before Amy arrives for your little love fest, or whatever you are planning on doing. I just came home to shower and get ready for tonight."

"With that in mind, would it be too much to ask for you to cologne yourself outside the apartment? Amy finds your scent to be 'cloying and overly musky' and I don't want her meal to be ruined by it" Sheldon tells him unpacking his bags.

"Well we can't all smell like baby powder." Leonard tells him sarcastically.

Saturday February 14th 6:00 pm: Aspen

"This champagne is going straight to my head." Bernadette giggles laying upside down on the couch in their hotel room.

"That or the change in air pressure from the change in sea level…" Howard starts, but Emily interrupts him

"Hey Howard, is this story going to somehow end up with you mentioning that you in fact went to space?" making Raj and Bernadette burst into laughter.

"Dude, she does not even know you that well and she has got you pegged!" Raj laughs.

"Yeah, well maybe I was not going to mention going to space this time." Howard mumbles looking embarrassed.

"Howard?" Bernadette says looking at him questioningly.

"Fine I was." Howard says sheepishly.

"Do you guys want to order room service for dinner or do you want to brave the dining room?" Bernadette asks them.

"Why wouldn't we go down stairs? Isn't it part of the experience eating a fancy dinner in this hotel?" Emily asks.

"Yes but that was before I discovered that there was some sort of terrifying convention going on." Bernadette tells her.

"Are you scared of a few guys with tattoos? I'm sure they are perfectly nice people who will not even bother with us. One of my best friends is a tattoo artist. In fact he is the one who did the Sally on my shoulder." Raj winces at the classification of the tattoo artist as her best friend. The memory of them at the movies together is still fresh.

"You know what, Emily is right, let's get dressed and go!" Bernadette says jumping up, but the sudden rush of blood to her head makes her woozy and she faints hitting her head on the corner of the table as she falls. It makes a sick crunching sound and everyone rushes to help her. Bernadette wakes up a few moments later with three worried faces looking over her. "Wha, what happened." she asks groggily.

"You fainted, but luckily there was a doctor in the house." Raj tells her looking at Emily and smiling

"You hit your head pretty hard and you will have a goose egg for a while but other in that you should be fine." Emily tells her.

"Do you just want to call room service and call it a night?" Howard asks her concerned.

"No! I am getting dressed and we are going out! I am going to enjoy this rotten trip if it is the last thing I do." Bernadette wails as she gets up and stomps to the bedroom to get dressed.

"You heard her, let's get ready." Howard says following Bernadette into the bedroom.

Saturday February 14th 7:20pm: Apartment 4A

"Oh, Amy, you came and you gave without taking! Oh Amy!" Amy pauses outside apartment 4A her hand in mid-knock.

"Is that Sheldon singing?" she mumbles to herself pressing her ear to the door.

"Oh, Amy, you kissed me and stopped me from shaking, Oh Amy!" it was unmistakably Sheldon's voice singing and she feels her legs start to shake. She thinks of all the times that she had put this song on in the car only to have Sheldon switch it off. Now here he was substituting her name into it. Between what she discovered at the pharmacy and this she, felt like her loins might legitimately catch on fire.

Amy knocks tentatively on the door and the singing stops abruptly. Sheldon opens the door and Amy is shocked to see that he is dressed up, in gray slacks and a light green button down shirt. Amy had been worried that she might seem over dressed in the new dress she had bought for tonight.

"You are early, how long have you been out there?" Sheldon asked embarrassed."

"Not long." Amy says dismissively "Sheldon you look so handsome tonight." Amy tells him walking inside the apartment. She sees that the coffee table has already been set for dinner. There are candles on the table and a bottle of wine with two glasses.

"Would you care for a glass of wine, the man at Whole Foods said it tastes the least yucky."

"Oh, Sheldon, you did not have to do this." Amy tells him sounding distraught and sitting down on the couch.

"Is there something wrong, did I do something to displease you?" He asks sitting in his spot.

"No, I love it, everything is wonderful, it's just that I don't want you to feel like you have to do this. I would have been fine with pizza and a movie."

"I know, and that is one of the many reasons that you have been able to capture my heart. You may not think I notice all the accommodations you make in your life for me but I do, and I wanted to do something to show you that I care."

"And you did a great job. I know how you feel about candles." Amy tells him.

"Oh, these are flameless." Sheldon tells her picking up a candle and holding his hand over the flame to demonstrate. "All the ambiance with none of the carcinogenic side effects."

"You made dinner?" Amy asks eyeing the plate on the table.

"I can't take the credit for that. That should go to the workers at Whole Foods but I did bring it home, reheat it, and assemble it on a plate for you. Shall we eat?"

Saturday February 14th 8:30 pm: Roy's Restaurant.

"This place is great Leonard I love it." Penny tells him as they get seated.

"I know. Romance ninja strikes again!" Leonard smiles at her. The waiter comes over and pours them each a glass of wine.

"Actually, I think that I may gain that title after tonight." Penny tells him raising her eyebrows.

"Oh really?" Leonard asks intrigued. "With the previous rules applied, that sex does not count as romance?"

"Yes, I think that I may have finally out romanced your ass." Penny says taking a gulp of her wine.

"Alright prove it." He tells her crossing his arms as Penny digs the box out of her purse and hands it to him.

"Go ahead, open it up and prepare to have your mind blown." Leonard opens it up, takes the bracelet out and looks at it, his expression unreadable.

"It is an I.D. with all our significant dates inscribed on it." she says excited trying to get him to react.

"I know what it is supposed to be, but there is one problem the only date that is correct is the day we got engaged. The other dates I don't know what those are, but I am pretty sure this second one here was your first date with Zack." Leonard says downing his glass of wine and motioning the waiter for more.

"No you are wrong, I looked in my diary, and it said first date with Leonard." Penny says grabbing the bracelet from his hand.

"No, our first date was in 2008, the date you have here is in 2010 one year after we broke up the first time" Leonard tells her downing the second glass of wine.

"Leonard slow down you know that you don't handle your alcohol that well." Penny tells him cautiously.

"Really, I think the alcohol will not be the only thing that I do handle well after my fiancée gives me a bracelet inscribed with the first time she met her ex-husband."

Saturday February 14th 9:00 pm: Aspen.

"I told you that these guys were nice." Emily says they sit in the dining room enjoying a meal. At least three different guys have sent drinks over for Emily and Bernadette. They had finished eating their meal in the hotel restaurant which had practically been deserted and decided to move on to the hotel bar. Here the bar is almost completely filled with men except for Emily and Bernadette.

"Yeah they are nice because they can't believe you are with us and they are trying to lure you away." Howard says annoyed.

"Either way, free drinks!" Bernadette says taking a sip from hers.

"Bernadette, maybe combining a possible concussion and alcohol is not the best idea." Howard tells her.

"Oh pooh, you party pooper!" Bernadette says popping him on the nose.

"He is right." Raj tells her "Besides those guys may expect payment for those drinks. I don't think that Howard and I could fight one of them off let alone three. Why don't we go upstairs and play head's up."

"I know what will send them a message!" Bernadette says popping up and walking over to Emily and kissing her on the mouth. "Now they will think we are lesbians and leave us alone." Bernadette giggles.

"Or, they will enjoy the show and send over more drinks in hopes of an encore." Howard says as the room erupts into wolf whistles. He grabs Bernadette by the hand and drags her protesting out of the bar and towards their room.

"Bernadette is a pretty good kisser." Emily says after they leave.

"Have you ever kissed another girl before?" Raj asks her curious.

"Have you ever kissed another guy?" Emily asks.

"You know what, let's leave the past in the past." Raj tells her smiling.

Saturday February 14th 10:00 pm: Apartment 4A

"Sheldon thank you for dinner and for watching Remorques with me. Tonight has been wonderful." Amy sighs and looks up at him as the movie ends. During the movie he let her snuggle against his side with his arm wrapped around her.

"I am glad that you enjoyed tonight." He says looking down at her and she sees his eyes move from her face to her cleavage. "Is that a new dress?" he asks

"Yes, I bought it today."

"The color is lovely on you." He remarks and Amy blushes at the compliment.

"Thank you" Amy says suddenly feeling shy, she wants to bring up what she discovered in the pharmacy but after such a lovely night she has lost her nerve.

"Listen Amy I want to talk to you about something kind of important now that we have gotten all this romance stuff out of the way.

"Okay." Amy says becoming nervous.

"It is about our Relationship Agreement."

"Oh God! I knew it! All this was just some Last Tango in Paris for our relationship!" Amy says getting up.

'What on earth are you talking about? Why would I go to all this trouble just to terminate our relationship, sit down?" Sheldon says exasperated patting the seat beside him. Amy sits back down and he turns to face her.

"Now, as I was trying to say, I was reviewing our Relationship Agreement and I think the whole thing needs to be thrown out."

"You said that you weren't breaking up with me." Amy says stunned.

"I am not. Amy please listen. Remember what you said when you first set eyes on it."

"That it was romantic."

"No, the other thing."

"That it seemed a tad restrictive?"

"Exactly. When I first drafted that version of the Relationship Agreement I had no inkling of how far our relationship would progress past its established parameters. Also there is something that I recently learned how to do, thanks to you, that ought to be added to the agreement."

"Sheldon, I think I know what you are talking about, you left one of your bags at the pharmacy and I saw what was inside. I have to tell you that I talk a big game, but I am not sure if I am ready for it yet" Amy tells him leaning down to get her purse, taking the shopping bag out and handing it to him. He opens it up and looks at it horrified as he sets it down.

"Amy, that is not my bag, it must have belonged to the customer in front of me. I have my receipt to prove that those items were not purchased by me." Sheldon tells her.

"So you did not buy condoms and an herbal penis enhancer in preparation for tonight." Amy asks relived.

"I most assuredly did not." Sheldon says mildly horrified. "No this is what I was speaking about." Sheldon tells her getting is wallet out and handing it to Amy tapping the plastic protector for his I.D. Amy takes it and looks at it for a moment before she realizes its significance.

"Sheldon! You got your driver's license, when did you do that?" Amy asks surprised.

"I got it a couple of weeks ago and you are the first person to know. I wanted it to be a surprise. I have been practicing secretly for a while and I finally feel comfortable enough to do it on my own. I have even bought a car so I can drive myself to and from work when Leonard moves out." Sheldon tells her proudly

"I am so proud of you Sheldon." Amy says wrapping him up in a big hug. She expects to feel his body stiffen and pull away but is amazed to feel him melt further into her. She pulls away to look at him and he surprises her by pulling her face towards his and kissing her softly on the lips. She kisses him back losing herself in the moment until she feels his mouth open and his tongue seek out her lips. Her eyes pop open wide and she sees that his are shut, thoroughly enjoying the moment, so she relaxes and reciprocates the kiss. Sheldon pushes her gently against the back of the couch and Amy wraps her arms around him. All too soon it seems, he breaks the kiss leaving Amy feeling breathless.

"Wow" Amy tells him.

"That leads me to our next order of business. The new and improved Relationship Agreement." Sheldon gets up and moves to his desk retrieving a stack of carefully bound papers and hands them to her. Amy peruses the new agreement and likes what she sees. It adds hand holding on long walks, cuddling whilst watching movies at home, kissing at each good bye, and more passionate kissing on date nights. Then Amy comes to an amendment of significant importance which she reads aloud.

"On nights where Leonard has specified that he will be fulfilling one of his three nights away as specified in the Roommate Agreement the previously mentioned party (Amy Farrah Fowler) will spend at least one night here. Starting at one night but working up to three if the arrangement is found agreeable to both parties." Amy finishes staring at Sheldon. "You want me to spend the night here, with you?"

"Yes, starting tonight if you would like, no funny business just sleep." He tells her pointing his finger at her.

"But Sheldon I don't have any of my things here."

"Ah, see but you are wrong. That thought had already occurred to me and that is what I was doing at Wal-Mart when you ran into me." He hands her a plastic bag that was tucked beside his side of the couch. Inside she finds a toothbrush and a pair of pajamas with little cats all over them.

"So this is why you were acting so weird in the store."

"I did not want you to think I was purchasing them for myself, or anyone else."

"Am I going to be sleeping in Leonard's room or on the couch?" Amy asks.

"With me of course." Sheldon says shocked that she could think otherwise.

Saturday February 14th 11:00 pm: Leonard's Car.

"Leonard I am so sorry." Penny says looking over at him as she drives his car back home.

"No Penny, I am sorry I made an ass of myself. You really tried to get me a thoughtful present and I kind of threw it in your face."

"Leonard, I had the wrong dates inscribed on it, a pretty bad screw up on my part and you had every right to get upset." Penny tells him. "But the night is not ruined, I mean sure you vomited on our waitress but at least it was funny and we can get past it."

"Penny I sometimes feel that all our relationship is, is a series of events that we keep looking back on and laugh. But what happens when we just can't laugh at them anymore?"

"Leonard, we will always be able to look back and laugh, because you are my best friend and my soul mate. Yes, what we have together can sometimes be messy, but it is our mess and I would not trade it for anything in the world."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Leonard asks her.

"The opposite of what you did to deserve Sheldon." Penny tells him.

"That reminds me, I never gave you your present." Leonard tells her as she pulls into a parking space and stops the car.

"So lay it on me." Penny sighs in resignation that once more his present will be the best. Leonard digs in his coat pocket and pulls out an envelope. Penny opens it and her eyes grow wide as she reads.

"Lease agreement, Leonard does this mean what I think it means."

"You remember that apartment that we looked at before Sheldon flipped out and ran away? The one we both agreed was perfect? Well it became available again and I put a deposit down on it. Penny I love you and Sheldon be damned, it is you that I want to live with not him." Leonard tells her.

"Oh my god Leonard this is amazing!" Penny says wrapping her arms around him and giving him a long deep kiss. "So, do you want to move this party to the backseat?" Penny asks, kissing him on his neck.

"Penny we are on a crowded street in the middle of Pasadena!"

"So." She says kissing him again before Leonard flips over and scrambles onto the back seat.

Sunday February 15th 7:00 am: Aspen

"My head!" Bernadette moans waking up.

"Yeah, that could be due to either the fall you took or the bottle of tequila you drank last night." Howard states standing over her and handing her a glass of orange juice and a couple of Advil.

"Bring me my purse I have some experimental migraine medicine in there that will knock this right out." Bernadette says and Howard retrieves her bag and hands it to her. Bernadette throws back the pills and shotguns the orange juice wiping her mouth noisily when she is done." What happened last night?"

"What is the last thing you remember?" Howard asks sitting down on the bed.

"Eating dinner in the hotel restaurant."

"Well after that you proceeded to drink countless shots supplied by a number of tattooed men, who turned out to be, members of a motorcycle gang here for their "No Bitch" annual retreat. Then you made out with Emily then when I dragged you upstairs you tried to convince me we should swing with Emily and Raj."

"Oh No, I would never say that."

"I believe your exact words were 'Bernadette wants Raj's clarinet' then when you were unable to convince me, you ripped off my clothes pinned me to the bed and jumped up and down on me until you passed out."

"Oh, Howie I am so sorry." Bernadette says shaking her head.

"Don't be, that last part was pretty hot. For that matter so was seeing you kiss Emily" Howard tells her getting into bed with her and wrapping his arm around her. "Why don't we just spend today in bed? It is still snowing so we can't ski. So we can stay right here and I can show you my clarinet." Howard tells her.

"You don't think that Emily and Raj will mind?"

"Oh please, they have the bedroom next to us and have been going at it like rabbits all night, they are going to be in bed all day too."

Sunday February 15th 8:00 am: Apartment 4A.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" Sheldon asks Amy as she opens her eyes. Sheldon is dressed in his robe and is sitting on the edge of the bed. It is obvious that he has been up for a while and as she sits up he hands her a cup of tea.

"Good Morning, I slept very well, and you." Amy asks taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh excellent. You know, I did not find your presence in my bed to be as invasive as I originally thought. In fact knowing your warm body was there was rather soothing. It led to some deep REM cycle sleep that I have been lacking and I had the most wonderful dreams, one of which led to an epiphany on the research I have been conducting. I have been up since 6 am working."

"Sheldon that is wonderful. I liked sleeping next to you as well." Amy tells him shyly. In fact she had more than liked it. Last night had made her deliriously happy.

"So do you feel confident in agreeing to the proposed new Relationship Agreement?"

"Oh yeah." Amy says eagerly excited for what may come.

Sunday February 15th 9:00 am: Apartment 4B

"Good morning Roomie." Leonard kisses Penny awake.

"Good Morning." Penny says stretching and rubbing her body against Leonard's suggestively.

After an enthusiastic bout of love making, as they relax in each other's arms Penny asks him, "So when are we going to tell Sheldon about you moving out."

"You don't beat around the bush do you, was that amazing morning sex just to butter me up?" Leonard asks.

"Maybe a little." Penny admits kissing him again.

"Can we do that again if I tell him right now?" Leonard asks.

"Yes." Penny says and Leonard jams his glasses on his face and marches to the door with Penny following him. They stop in their tracks though as Amy emerges from the apartment dressed in the same clothes she had on last night.

"Amy!" Penny calls out surprised.

"It's not what it looks like." Amy mumbles before dashing down the stairs.

"I think he is going to take this a lot better than we expected." Leonard says impressed."


End file.
